resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Ops
in the intro of Resistance 2.]] Black Ops are elite light infantry forces of the U.S. Army and SRPA. They are first seen alive in the final cutscene of Resistance: Fall of Man, retrieving Nathan Hale from the outskirts of London for induction into the Sentinel Program. However, during the course of Fall of Man their dead bodies can be seen in various levels, and their communications (encrypted in Morse Code) can be heard when pausing the game, revealing some back-story on Fall of Man. It is revealed from these coded messages that the Black Ops have been trailing Hale since the start of the game, in an attempt to extract him out of England so he could be inducted into the Sentinel Program. They are almost always seen in SRPA facilities, and are most likely the military arm of the organization. They commonly wield the M5A2 Folsom Carbine in battle. They are apparently divided up into teams, though how many members each team has is unknown. The Black Ops wear their trademark helmets and masks to keep Crawlers from penetrating their bodies and infecting them with the Chimeran virus. Apparently, despite their gear, Black Ops can fell victim to Spinners, however, who would be able to spin the normal Black Ops soldier into a cocoon as seen in Bryce Canyon, where Nathan Hale and Victor Company discovered the remains of Dr. Fyodor Malikov's Black Ops escort. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Black Ops soldiers can be found dead throughout some levels, along with weapons such as the XR-005 Hailstorm and the XR-003 Sapper. These soldiers have been apparently conducting secret US operations to learn more about the Chimera, as they are not seen anywhere near British soldiers. Radio messages or a Morse code message can be often heard from the soldiers' radio headset. The player never fights beside Black Ops soldiers, and are only seen (alive) after the ending credits. They wear specialized airtight suits, green armor vests, helmets with gas masks, backpacks with what seem to be their air supply and apparently providing energy or even a signal for their chest-mounted video cams to transmit to HQ, silver armguards, various pouches on their utility belt (likely for ammo), black leg pads, black assault boots, and two ammo pouches strapped to their right thigh. A Black Ops skin can be unlock for multiplayer by completing the game's single player campaign on Superhuman difficulty. Resistance 2 s in Cocodrie, Louisiana.]] The Black Ops play a much larger role, serving in most battles the player fights in the game. Like in ''Fall of Man some Black Ops are found dead with weaponry that the player may use such as the Splicer. They wear a more streamlined uniform giving the soldier better maneuverability in combat. As noted below, they don't appear to wear airtight suits, and instead wear olive drab uniforms complete with armor vest, leg pack, hip pack, backpacks with the chest-mounted video cams and possibly a radio, white leg pads, white armguards, and green boots. In the game's competitive mode, the Black Ops suit is unlocked at level 10 and the Black Ops helmet at level 12. ''Resistance 3 Black Ops will not make an appearance in ''Resistance 3 due to the breakdown of the American government and military. Nevertheless, their skin can be acquired and used, as a pre-order bonus. List of known Black Ops *Com One *Com Two *X-Ray One *X-Ray Three *X-Ray Four *X-Ray Five *X-Ray Six *X-Ray Twelve *Corporal Phillips *Private Osborne *Foxtrot One Hundred and Twelve *India Eighty Two *Keystone Six *Victor One *Victor Two *Victor Three *Victor Four *Victor Nine *Victor Thirteen *Victor Twenty List of known groups *Keystone Company *Oscar Company *Victor Company *X-Ray Squad *Yankee Company *Salvage Team Alpha *Salvage Team Bravo *Salvage Team Charlie *Salvage Team Delta *Salvage Team Fox-Trot Gallery Image:Black Ops Pistol Draw.jpg Image:Black_Ops_Orick.jpg Image:Black_Ops_Orick_2.jpg Image:Black_Ops_Orick 3.jpg Image:Chameleon sneak.jpg Image:Nellie.png Image:BlackOps.jpg|A Black Op multiplayer skin in Resistance 2. Image:MPBlackOps Wide.jpg|Black Ops multiplayer skin in Resistance 3. Resistance: Fall of Man Beta video Trivia *The Black Ops were voiced by Steve Blum in Resistance: Fall of Man, and Travis Willingham, Rick Pasqualone, David Paul Olsen, and Grant George in Resistance 2. *In the original development of Resistance: Fall of Man (known as I-8 at the time) Nathan Hale accompanied the Black Ops as they did suicidal raids through cities and towns, but this idea was scrapped after the developers realized that the story didn't really have a plot. Insomniac also used Black Ops for testing their new Chimeran creatures in the making of both games. *Interesting to note is that their uniforms change from RFOM to R2. The soldiers are slimmer in Resistance 2 compared to those in Resistance: Fall of Man. No explanation was given for the sudden change, but it can be presumed that the Black Ops have varying uniforms depending on the environment and area of operations. **Though it can be noted that the Black Ops that surround Hale don't actually get on the VTOL and those in the new uniforms stay on the VTOL. *The Black Ops are considered the redshirts of Resistance 2 as they are often killed in scripted events that emphasize the dangerousness of new enemies. For example, a Black Ops soldier was gruesomely ripped in half when the Chameleon was first introduced. *In Resistance 2's Online Co-op, Special Ops were originally going to be Black Ops and dress in their suits. *Though it's rarer than their Hybrid counterparts, in Resistance 2 Black Ops can explode into a mixture of blood and body parts if hit by a grenade. *The way Black Ops soldiers support Sentinels is similar to how Army Rangers support Delta Force and other elite CT units in real-life. *Even though they can supposedly be infected by Spinners, in Resistance 2 when they walk past them, the Spinners will not attack the Black Ops or try to infect them. Also it would be hard for the Spinner to pierce the suit and infect the soldier. Another account of Black Ops NOT being infected is when they slaughtered the Spinners at the Lincoln Memorial in Resistance: The Gathering Storm. Category:Characters Category:Black Ops Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Characters Category:Resistance 2 Characters